thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow
Snowball, commonly known as Snow, is a heavy muscle and possible Warchief of the Warriors. He is a real heavy soldier. Disciplined, independent and reserved. He can rumble with the best of them. He was played by Brian Tyler and voiced by Sekou Campbell. Description Snow has an Afro with a headband under it and he wears necklace with no shirt with under his vest In the movie, Snow is very quiet, however in the game he is much more boisterous. Personality Snow is able to be cool under pressure, hence the name. He rarely speaks, but when he does, he usually says something meaningful or wise. Unlike his heavy muscle partner Ajax, Snow is more rational and clearly more intelligent, making him a more promising leader. Like every other Warriors, he is very loyal to the gang and is willing to help each one of his Warrior brothers. In The Film After the meeting, the gang split up and he went with Cowboy, Ajax, and Swan, where they fought the Baseball Furies at Riverside Park. Snow was able to make it back to Coney at the end of the movie. In The Game Snow joined the Warriors, on June 15, 1978, where he and Ajax had to fight off a number of Warriors to be in. After they earn their colors, Ajax took him to Destroyer's turf to meet Ajax's girlfriend (Ajax lied to Snow saying there would be two girls). Then a bunch of Destroyers knocked them down and took their vests and the two had to fight through Destroyer turf to get their colors back. He was able to get his vest back from Lemmy (a Destroyer lieutenant). In The Novel The character that most resembles Snow in the novel is Bimbo. Bimbo is the advisor of the gang. Unlike Snow, Bimbo doesn't make it to Coney Island, he is instead arrested for attempted rape. Jailbreak Snow appears multiple times in Jailbreak, but has no speaking lines. Fighting Ability Snow is a heavy muscle. He is very strong and is often a big help in brawls. In normal stance, his fighting style is a combination of Ajax and Cleon's. However, his rage power grabs is shown to be one of the most brutal in the game as he cracks the bone of his opponents first before pounding them into submission. He is not playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Mugging, Resisting Arrest, Stealing Strength: 5/10 Solid: Uncuffing, Lock Picking, Tagging Stamina: 6/10 Health: 7/10 Rage: 8/10 Quotes *''"We're going like everybody else: nine guys, no weapons."'' —Response to Cochise's fear of going to the meeting without any weapon *''"Cops got Ajax. We don't know about Swan."'' —Informing the gang Trivia *In a deleted scene, he was the music man of the gang and carried a boombox. *In the script, Snow did not say a single word until the end when he gave a small statement about how they should fight the Rogues to avenge their fallen friends. *Rumors show that Snow is the Warriors' second Warchief, replacing Swan. Although unconfirmed, the late gameplay supports this theory: in the final stages of the game Snow always accompanies Swan, since Warlords usually brought their Warchiefs to back them up, Snow is most likely a Warchief. *Snow is the least playable Warrior, you can only play as him for half of a mission. However, he is the most playable second player Warrior for a total of 9 missions. Gallery Snow.jpg|Artwork Snow11.jpg|In the game Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Heavy Muscle